I'll stand by you
by gagakid
Summary: All he wanted to do was help her, he wanted to find out what was really going on he didn't know until now been proofed from chapter 6 rated k for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

They sat together on a bench her on his lap, there fingers laced together.

They where smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever they where both happy.

They had been together for six months now and things where still far from easy. People where still struggling with the two of them being together and even though fiyero didn't care it bothered Elphaba, she didn't tell him and she hid it well but the stares,comments and threats upset her. She wasn't coping very well but she hid that from him, she would not allow his happiness to suffer so she kept it from him.

" I love you did you know that?"

Elphaba smiled as she looked into Fiyeros bright blue eyes a thoughtful look on her face, " I don't think I would of ever of been able to guess" her lips found his again she giggled as she gave into another passionate kiss.

She pulled away suddenly "I have to go to class Fiyero please let me go" he smiled as his grip suddenly tightened around her waist as she tried to get up.

" maybe I don't want to let go" a massive grin spread across his soft features as he held onto her ,she started to wriggle out of his strong grip, "come on I'm going to be late for class please let me go, ill be all yours tonight I promise". His face dropped as he realised she wasn't playing around,she got off his lap and turned to face him. He gave her another smile "ok fine" he ran a hand though his scruffy dark hair she smiled "as I said ill be all yours tonight I promise remember my dorm, seven o'clock don't be late" with another slight grin on her face Elphaba turned and walked away.

Elphaba slowed her walk as she approached the science building, the less time she had before class the less time people had to say anything.

She slowly turned the corner and saw a small group of people standing by the stone staircase leading to the building, she let out a heavy sigh as she walked towards the group of chatting people.

She wasn't surprised that as she got closer the insults started " oh look what's just turned up" " hey asparagus thought you'd left us all alone by now" " hi cabbage" the group laughed as people continued throwing insults at her.

she carried on walking with her head down until one of the group walked up behind her

and grabbed her arm. " where trying to talk to you why don't you stop aye?" Elphaba turned to face the person holding onto her,it was avric.

" just get off me and leave me alone iv not done anything to do just leave me please" as she finished her eyes started to fill with tears, she try to pull away from Avric's grip but he wouldn't let go. He took a step closer to her his breath on her cheek she flinched as she felt him get closer "your boy friends not here to help you now is he green bean, so why don't we have a little fun of our own?".Elphaba could hear people laughing as she went to slap avric across the face, but he was to fast for her he grabbed her other arm, she could hear people cheering as her eyes met with his " don't try that again otherwise ill have to give you something to be sorry about so how about a kiss?" he leaned into to her and pressed his lips against hers she pulled as hard as she could but he wouldn't let go.

then shout came from the crowd of people " avric what are you doing kissing that you don't know where its been" he pulled away from her and grinned " because she's easy" she tried again to pull out of his grip.

He let go of her arm and stroked her cheek , she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, " just get off me and leave me alone have I hurt you no I haven't so why don't you just leave me alone!"

" fine if you really feel that way" before she knew what was going on he bought his hand up and slapped her across the face, there was a mixed reaction from the crowd of people watching the two. Elphaba bought her hand up to her cheek " what the hell is your problem" without looking back she

turned walked up the steps into the building tears filling her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to anyone that likes to read this XD I wrote half of this chapter at college while I was suppose to be working so sorry if it seems a bit rubbish, I wasn't suppose to be doing it in the first place but that's the only time I have lol **

**if anyone has any ideas about how this story should go let me know, ill try and update and stuff so.... yeah enjoy**

Elphaba walked into the classroom and found her seat quickly and sat down. As other people started to noisily file into he room, they all tried to sit as far away from her as they could she quickly wiped her eyes and pulled her books out of her bag.

The teacher walked into the room and everyone went silent he put his brief case on he desk and turned to face the chalk board, as he was writing he started to speak, Elphaba pulled out a pencil and started taking notes.

Half an hour after the class ad started she felt something hit the back of her head, she looked down to see a crumpled peace of paper that had appeared at her feet. She picked it up and opened it,what she saw wrote in it didn't shock her, "what a surprise another rude note" she mumbled to herself as she stuffed the note in her bag. Another note appeared a few minutes later, this time she didn't even bother reading it and stuffed it in her bag with the other one. Ten minutes before the class ended Elphaba realised that she was the only one paying attention she looked round to see people giving her looks as they spoke, pointing and staring. Elphaba was surprised that the teacher didn't say anything to the people not paying attention he didn't even turn to look at them she just sighed and carried on writing.

she smiled to herself as the bell finally rang to signal the end of he lesson, Elphaba took her time time to packed up her books, she watched as everyone including the teacher leave the room. She flinched as she absent mindedly lent on her red cheek she sat for a few moments more until she had the energy to get up, she collected her bag flung it over her shoulder and left the room.

later on that afternoon Fiyero was in his history class, and as usual he was sleeping, he was jolted awake by the bell ringing signalling the end of class.

He lifted his head of his desk and looked round to see people where leaving, as he went to get up and leave avric stood in front of him a wide grin on his face. " hey fiyero seen greenie today she didn't look to happy when I saw her" he grinned as fiyero got up and stood in front of him, "yes I have seen her today and she was fine when I left her, what have you done". Just then the teacher walked up and stood behind avric " is there a problem her gentlemen?" fiyero grabbed his books and pushed avric out the way without saying a word, a look of anger spread across his face he needed to find his girl friend.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was a pain to write I had to think a lot about what was going on between Elphaba and Avric. Ill try and get a few more chapters up after this =D

She sat curled up under an old oak tree with A book in her lap bright red marks down her face where she had been crying, a light purple bruise where he had hit her.

She sat in the middle of the small forest at the edge of the campus she found this to be her place and no one else's, people never bothered her this was a place where she could get away from everything.

She had cried over what had happened that morning she thought she would have been able to ignore it by now, she thought that if she could ignore it they would stop.

Elphaba thought that when she started dating Fiyero things would change and be different but they had just stayed the same. She hid it from him so well she refused to speak to Glinda all together because she knew that she would as questions, she'd always be polite and kind to her when she needed to be but she refused to confide in her or tell her she was having problems.

She wiped away more tears as they burned the sides of her already red cheeks, her hands started to shake as she turned a page in her book.

It was beginning to get dark when Elphaba finally decided to move she had forgotten about her meeting with Fiyero. As she started to get closer the campus she started to get nervous she walked quickly past the library towards the building in which she shared a room with Glinda.

She made an effort to hide her face as she walked, still very much aware of the tear marks and the bruise on her face. As she got to her dorm building she realized people had stopped to stair this only made her more paranoid.

She passed Glinda as she made her way up to the second floor and the dorm room they both shared. "Hi elphie I wont be back tonight as im staying with a friend so don't wait up" Elphaba gave a small grunt of acknowledgement and carried on walking to her room not even bothering to look in Glinda's direction.

She unlocked her door and was shocked by who she saw sitting on her bed Avric stood up and grinned, " hi Elphaba fancy having a bit of fun?"

Fiyero had been getting ready for his date with Elphaba for the past hour and at last he was ready. He pulled his jacket on as he closed the door to his dorm room, he had been thinking a lot about what might be bothering Elphaba he couldn't think of anything. He smiled to himself as he made his way to her dorm building as he walked across the court yard Glinda passed him with a group of her friends. " hi fiyero I don't think Elphaba is up to having visitors tonight she didn't look very well when I saw her", before Fiyero had a chance to ask any questions Glinda was pulled into a waiting carriage by one of her friends.

As he walked up the stairs to the second floor he hear a crashing noise coming from a dorm down the hall. He walked up to Elphabas door and heard another crashing noise followed by a scream, he tried to turn the handle on the door but it was locked.

The struggle continued on the other side of the door as avric dragged Elphaba up against the wall, she tried to struggle but it was to much for her already weak body she didn't think fighting was worth it any more he had already violated her once. " leave me alone avric" she swung for him her fist making contact with the side of his face,he took a few steps back and lifted a hand to his face he wiped away the small amount of blood running down the side of his temple. Elphaba slowly stood to her full hight wrapping her arms around her frame flinching as she touched her tender ribs, her face was starting to throb where he had hit her she slowly walked to the bed pulling a blanket off and wrapping round her body. "This is over Avric haven't you had enough from me already a worthless useless pointless person " He grinned and closed the gap between them she could smell his breath and feel it on her skin. Tears welled up in her eyes as he moved to kiss her, she turned her face away from him he slapped her across the face again she flinched as he spoke" Iv not finished with you yet artichoke"

Fiyero tried the door one more time before giving up and running back the way he came he started to panic , he knew of another way to get into Elphabas room. He hated the fact that she could be in trouble and he couldn't help her he didn't want to think about how he would feel if anything happened to her.

He ran around to the oak tree at the side of the building thankfully there where branches hanging in front of Glinda and Elphabas window. He had used the method a few times so he knew it would work.

He made his way carefully up the branches until he got to the second floor,the curtains where closed in Elphabas door room, he slowly pulled open the unlocked window and drew the curtains back he was shocked at the sight that greeted him.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter might not e the best in the world so I'm sorry for that, I hope you like it all the same and that the story is still sounding ok and tat the story makes sense. =D

Any suggestions about the story let me know XD

fiyero/Elphaba fluff but it wont be till later on in the chapter otherwise it just wont fit with the story, if there's none this chapter ill try and make shore there's some in the next.... or try to anyway.

Avric made his way out of the girls dorm building just in time to see Fiyero climb though the second floor window into his girl friends room.

He grinned to himself as he made his way back to his dorm room

she was the first thing he saw as he climbed into the window, he crossed the room to where she was as soon as his feet hit the ground. He saw the mess on the floor, all the books and personal things Elphaba never let anyone see, his eyes filled with tears as he crossed the room to sit next to her.

" what happened to you" he wiped the tears that collected at the corners of his eyes as he reached out to stroke her bruised and blooded face " I'm sorry Iv not been her for you I should have figured out what was wrong I'm sorry I didn't know you where having problems ".

He looked over her and realised she was only covering herself with a blanket,so much went round in his mind, he wasn't thinking straight he wiped away the few tears that where making there way down his cheek. He knew how fragile she could be, they had spent so much time talking she had told him all about her childhood, and he had told her about his family. They had promised each other to be honest about the things that bothered them he thought that she had told him about the problems she'd been having.

He had to help her he pulled the blanket tighter round her and lifted her off the floor and took her over to her bed and slowly put her down, he pulled his hand away when he felt something sticky on his fingers he he pulled them away to see that they where covered in blood.

Why had he not noticed she was bleeding before, he looked back at the floor where she had been, he saw the small red stain on the floor. He tucked her covers over her to keep her warm, he could see her chest slowly rising as she breathed. He went into her bathroom and came back with a towel he folded it and placed it under her neck to try and stop the bleeding.

"please wake up" he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles " I promise I wont let things get any worse". Get got up and let her hand drop " I'm going to get you some help" he lent down and kissed her for head before leaving he had to find someone to help her.

Elphabas mind span as she tried to open her eyes, she could feel the blood dripping slowly down the side of her face, she flinched as she touched the bruise on the side of her cheek. She lifted a hand to the back of her neck she felt the blood stick to her fingers she knew something bad had happened with Avric,she had no idea how bad it really was.

She could feel that she was lying on her bed she tried hard to think how she got there, she tried to lift herself up but her vision was to blurred.

That's when she felt his hand on her shoulder gently pushing her back down, she head his voice before she could see him. " Its ok your safe now I have someone hear that can help you" she lifted her hand, she could feel from the persons touch that it was Fiyero, she could tell by the way his fingers would lace perfectly in with hers with every ounce of strength she gripped onto him so tightly her knuckles turned a darker green. "I'm sorry Fiyero" they way she spoke could barely be described as a whisper.

She felt him let go as he un-laced his fingers from hers her hand went limp at her side she gave in all she wanted to do was sleep that's when she stopped fighting, she could feel the dry blood on her neck as she closed her eyes.

" Its ok fae its not your fault I have someone here that can make you feel better he's a doctor now all you have to do is get better , I promise ill find out who did this to you" he leaned over and kissed her lightly he stepped back. "her necks been bleeding pretty badly I don't even know how this happened, I just came in here and found her" He started to pace as he watched the doctor, as the doctor checked her over he started to speak. " what happened here" Fiyero couldn't face him all he could do was carry on pacing.

" you need to help me sit her up so I can look at here neck" he looked round a worried look graced his soft features, he crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed he carefully lifted her off the bed he made shore the covers where tightly wrapped around her,as he did he could see the stain on her pillow and the towel. He didn't let the tears that collected in his eyes fall as he held on to her, he stroked her bruised cheek as the doctor cleaned the cut on the back of her neck.

" ok you can pout her down carefully" Fiyero turned to the doctor as he went to leave " how bad is it" the doctor looked over at Elphaba " you need to make shore she keeps still or her neck wont heal the cuts on her face will heal if you put this on them" he handed her a a small vial " the medication that she needs to take will make her sleep a lot ill be back in a few days to check on her" he took a look round the room before leaving.

Fiyero sleep by her bed for the rest of the night he woke up every so often to check on her,he had taken the towel and pillow away and made her comfortable. He stroked her cheek softly he took hold of her hand and softly stroked her knuckles before he finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I had oliver Tompsett's album on its cool how his music always inspires me.... that and I love him in wicked

Thanks to PositutitivelyEmeraldacious for the review on a previous chapter :D

And a massive thank you to EdwardLover4Ever who told me I should carry on with the story.... so I will :D

Fiyero woke with a jolt when he heard the door being unlocked he knew it would be Glinda coming back after staying with a friend. He didn't move from his seat as she came into the room, she dropped her bag as she looked round at the mess on Elphabas side of the room. " Fiyero what happened why are you here" that's when she saw Elphaba " Fiyero.... what happened to her" before he could answer Glinda had crossed the room to where Elphaba was. " I don't know what happened, I just know that someone did this to her, "I have a feeling the doctor didn't tell me everything" Glinda sat on the edge of her room mates bed facing her friend. Fiyero watched as Glinda leaned forward and moved a strand of Elphabas hair out of her closed eyes

" Fiyero you need to find out who did this to her....... what do you mean when you say you don't think the doctor told you everything?".

Fiyero shifted slightly in his chair, " I don't know something just doesn't feel right about the way he was" he took Elphabas hand in his own stoking her knuckles softly with his thumb.

" I'm really sorry this happened fae I should have been here for you, I should have figured out you where still having problems".

Glinda's expression turned from one of worry to concern, " what do you mean still having problems I thought everything was ok between the two of you", fiyero sighed " between us everything is fine its just other people that seem to still have a problem with her".

" the problems started when Elphaba came here, it just started with small things like name calling the it got so bad it started getting physical". Crossed the room to her own bed " what do you mean".

"Things blew up when people started making comments about her sister... you know what Elphaba is like when it comes to her sister over protective isn't the way to describe it", Glinda nodded " she ended up getting into a few fights and what little confidence she had just disappeared".

Glinda wiped away the tears that where forming at the corner of her eyes " will she be ok?" fiyero let out another long sigh " I hope so ...".

He had been in her room for most of the day looking after her, making shore she was safe and that she hadn't got any worse. Glinda had gone out but she had told Fiyero to find her if anything changed.

"Elphaba please wake up soon I love you".

she could hear his voice, she just couldn't will her body to move she could feel the pain but she couldn't say anything.

That's when she felt his fingers lace in with his like when they had sat on the bench together, it took all of her strength to tighten the grip she had on his hand.

Fiyero lifted his head off the bed when he felt her grip tighten he put his other hand on top of hers

" fae please wake up come on your stronger than this"

He held onto her hand tightly, her breathing became a little deeper as she slowly opened her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really happy as I'm going to see wicked again next month on cast change day and I'm beyond excited! XD

A massive thank you to everyone that's reviewed this story so far, I'm getting there it just takes a little while as I'm snowed under at college with a performance coming up.

Thanks to webeta123 for helping me out with the editing side of things =]

At first it was only mumbles but it still gave Fiyero hope that she was waking up.

"Come on Fae, open those beautiful eyes. I'm right here for you." Fiyero begged. Elphaba still felt Fiyero's hand as she slowly awoke from her unwanted slumber. She didn't have any shape, form, or fashion of energy to sit up she just wanted to hear Fiyero's voice and talk.

"Yero." Fiyero got up quickly and went to her bedside, kneeling so that she could see him clearer.

"Hey." He said, while smiling slightly.

"Hey." She replied.

"Are you alright? You really frightened me...I was really worried." He didn't know what to say, in truth he was worried beyond all the words in the Ozian dictionary. He just didn't know how to bring it up. All he wanted to do was help her, protect her, he felt like a failure. If only he had gotten there sooner. _If only...If only. _His thoughts were cut off when the warmth of Elphaba's hand left his. "I'm fine Fiyero." A wave of panic over took Fiyero as he watched Elphaba turn away from him. He wanted Elphaba to feel safe around him again, not this. It took him years to get past the walls Elphaba had skillfully put up and to gain her trust. It had taken time and many long conversations for Elphaba to understand that he wanted to be with her.

She realized how revealed she was to him at that moment. A look of pure terror crossed her sharp features. She flinched at the memories of the events that had so recently occurred. She shut her eyes tight, trying to block them out. All that that had accomplished was her re-living those memories. The rough kisses, the punches that literally took her breath away, the sheer force. "Fae please don't block me out, talk to me. I'm a very good listener." She pulled the covers closer around her trying to block the images that flashed through her mind. "It hurts." Her voice sounded so small, so weak, that Fiyero could hardly believe it was the same woman he had fallen so hard for. He moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched in pain at the contact. Fiyero saw a mark on her neck as it began to bleed again.

Before he was able to say anything about it, Elphaba spoke, "Please just leave...I can't..." She couldn't even finish the sentence before tears made their way down her bruised cheeks. Fiyero walked to the other side of the bed before lowering himself to her level. She eyed him before pulling the cover over her chin, giving her the look of a scared child.

"I'm sorry." Fiyero gently stroked the side of her face.

Without warning she pulled back. "Will you stay?" She asked hesitantly. A small smile lit up Fiyero's face. "Of course." Without another word he got onto the bed and laid next to her. He propped himself on his shoulder so he could look at her. "The cut on the back of your neck needs to be cleaned..." Elphaba closed her eyes. The mere thought of someone touching her made her shudder. Any and all trust she had in others was gone. "Not now...please." Fiyero saw the look of panic and fear on her face. He knew she wasn't telling him something but he didn't have a clue what. He wiped away some stray tears that were still traveling down her face. Her expression was one of fear, the passionate spark in her eye was long gone. She surprised him when she weaved her fingers with his and looked at him, "Thank you for saving me." She said quietly.

All he was able to do was shake his head. "This shouldn't have happened in the first place. I should've been here." He said in frustration. She looked in his eyes for a moment before speaking, "Don't you dare think this is your fault. No one could have known this was going to happen. Not even the great Fiyero Tiggular." Fiyero smiled. They didn't say much after that. They just kinda laid there together. Fiyero was glad that at last he was finally doing something that would protect her. He still worried about her injuries but he knew he couldn't do anything about that now.

After a while as he studied their still laced fingers, he decided to try and find out what happened. He knew that it could push her away but he had to try. He wanted to know who did this to his sweet Fae. He looked up at her and realized that she was almost asleep.

"Fae? Can I ask you something?" Without opening her eyes she nodded in consent. He paused for a moment before continuing, "Could you tell me what happened last night?"

…..review? Should I carry on with this is it interesting enough ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm so sorry for not updating I have started a new play at college so I have suddenly become very busy =]**

**thanks have to go to Ichiko Wind Gryphon for help with this chapter =]**

**On a lighter note I'm excited to be going to see wicked next weekend so I hope to be inspired. So hopefully you will get another chapter soon.**

He felt the hand that he was holding slowly began to shake. Fresh tears started to fill Elphaba's eyes. She felt ashamed for feeling so weak and helpless but she wasn't going to tell him that.

She tried to pull away from him but he held onto her arm, sitting up as she tried to move away. "Fae you need to tell me what happened so I can help you."

She pulled further away from him braking eye contact. "No I don't need to tell you anything." He pulled himself off the bed and stood up to his full height.

"I'm going for a walk I need to clear my head." Fiyero said slowly. Before she could respond Fiyero left the room.

She slowly lifted herself up off the bed taking a blanket with her. Pulling the blanket tightly around her body, she slowly walked around the bed holding the frame for support. Only then did she look around her room. Her books where still all over the floor, along with a few pictures and other personal things. She slowly made her way over to her wardrobe, where she pulled out a dark blue dress. Her knees could barley hold her up as she made her way back to the bed and sat down. As she took the blanket away she slowly pulled the dress on, flinching as her fingers grazed the back of her neck. She moved slowly back to her bed not regarding any of the mess that had been left from the night before. She couldn't stand to look at it; all it did was bring back the painful memories of what had happened.

She pulled the covers up around her and tried to close her eyes, trying to block the thoughts.

Meanwhile, all Fiyero could do was walk. It was late afternoon so other students were in class. Glinda included. He made a mental note to find her later to let her know what was going on.

He wanted to help, her he needed to help her, but he didn't know how. Elphaba would never let him, and he felt so useless. He didn't know what to do and it worried him. He didn't want to lose her but it was beginning to look like she was slowly slipping away.

He hadn't been concentrating on where he was walking and found he had come to canal on the edge of the campus.

Sitting under one of the many trees, he allowed a sigh to escape his lips. He rested his head in his hands, casting his gaze upwards, thinking. All he could do was think about Elphaba. Since they had started going out all Fiyero had wanted to do was keep her safe. As they became closer she told him more about her life. Even if he still didn't know everything about her he thought he knew enough to keep her safe.

As he sat down under one of the many tree's lining the canal he began to think about what life would be like if he had never met Elphaba. He knew things would be different. For one he wouldn't study as hard as he did and he would party a lot more. He was thankful of her for pointing him in the right direction. The change had been good for him and he was a lot happier because of it.

He thought back to the day they had met for the first time. It hadn't been the first time they had seen each other, he chuckled to himself as he remembered how stern she had tried to be. After that day every time they passed in the halls they would say hi to each other. In classes he always tried to sit next to her, regardless of the looks and comments. He would ask her anything just so he could talk to her. Elphaba knew that it wouldn't last and he would get bored with talking to her so she humored him. She had been shocked when one day Fiyero had stood up in the middle of their history room and asked her to be his girl friend. There had been a lot of strange looks and rude comments directed at him, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was be with her. Elphaba had said yes almost immediately, but she still seemed un-sure.

As time passed, they grew close. Elphaba learned to trust him when they were together and she didn't get as many rude comments as normal. Slowly people started to accept the couple but it still wasn't easy.

He looked up as he realized it was getting late and it had started to get dark. He got up from where he was sitting running his hand though his sandy hair.

He looked around then started making his way back to Elphaba's dorm room.

He knocked lightly on the door as he made his way inside he looked around the room. His eyes fell on the two friends sitting on Elphaba's bed. Glinda had come back from her classes a few hours after Fiyero left, and when she had come back to the dorm to see how her roommate was, she had found Elphaba in bed crying. Glinda just lied next to her wrapped her arms around her, the green girl flinching as Glinda made herself comfortable at her side.

Fiyero let a grin play across his strong features as he slowly walked across the room. He stood at the foot of Elphaba's bed watching the two friends sleep.

He looked around the dorm things where still a mess, and grudgingly he slowly started to pick up the books and papers that littered across the wooden floor. He picked up some of her school books and neatly placed them back on her book shelf. He then turned and sat on the floor, sorting though Elphaba's books.

That's when he saw the picture.

He was shocked at what he saw. The picture was of two people. Immediately he could see that one of the people was Elphaba, but he didn't know the guy standing next to her. Was that a smile on her face? He could see that her expression in the drawing was happy. Just then he heard someone moving on the other side of the room. He looked up to see Glinda had woken up. He got up from his seat on the floor.

"Hi, Glinda, how are you?" he asked her softly, not wanting to wake up the still-sleeping Elphaba.

She avoided eye contact with him as she spoke. "I'm fine. Where did you go when I got back? Elphaba was crying and you were nowhere to be found. What happened?"

He felt a stab of pain shoot through his heart. Elphaba had been so upset and he hadn't been there. He broke a promise that he had made to her years ago. "I just needed some time and Elphaba needed some space," he explained. "I tried to ask her what happened the other night." Glinda's gaze met his as he continued talking. " Has she said anything to you?" He heard a sigh escape Glinda's lips before she spoke.

"She just told me she was worried about losing you because of what happened." Glinda said quietly.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything to him if I told you." Glinda and Fiyero both jumped, shocked to hear Elphaba speak up. They both looked at Elphaba, who had just woken up. "You promised, Glinda!" She slowly sat up flinching as the pain in her neck returned.

Glinda got up off the bed and moved to her own, "I'm sorry I thought he needed to know!"

Fiyero slowly walked to the side of Elphabas bed. "You need to be careful of your neck. You need to have the bandages changed; it's still bleeding," he said with concern. Elphaba pulled the covers around her without another word. Fiyero sat down beside her on the bed, and he was happy when she didn't move away from him. Moving her forward to sit behind her, he looked over at Glinda who gave him a faint smile. He opened him mouth to speak but Elphaba slowly turned to her.

"Thank you for helping me. You are a very good friend. " Glinda could barely hear Elphaba's weak voice.

Glinda wiped away the few tears that filled her eyes "You're welcome. That's what friends are for." Fiyero was happy that she had someone else to speak to. Sometimes, all she needed was a friend.

Elphaba slowly leaned back into Fiyero's arms flinching slightly at the contact as he wrapped his arms around her.

"The doctor will be back tomorrow to check on you. He really needs to look at your neck again. Does it hurt?" She moved forward a little as he put his hands on her shoulders

"Its fine," she insisted. His face fell, and he looked over at Glinda, who just shrugged

"I think I'll spend another night with my friends you two need some space," Glinda said. Before either of the couple could speak, Glinda had left the room holding one of her many pink bags.

The couple sat in silence. Elphaba had never been this closed off from Fiyero, and she didn't like how it felt.

But she didn't know what to say or do.

He looked down at her as she surrendered to sleep. He hoped that the trust she had lost in men would return one day. The worry that he felt for her never disappeared. He leaned back against the wall, with the green beauty curled up in his arms.

They slept together that night. Elphaba was un-sure at first but felt safe wrapped in his arms.

I am thinking of reposting this whole story as some earlier chapters haven't really be edited and I think they should be. Please let me know what you think by reviewing =D


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for not updating in so long Iv been at college 90 % of the time so I have been busy.**

**I went to see the wicked cast change matinee so I am inspired a little to write more =D I have performances in about 4 weeks so I'm in major rehearsal's so I'm really sorry if little peace's don't make sense the focus is so off right now this update is small but important ( well I think so anyway)**

**One final question can anyone suggest any girls names I want something original and I'm utter rubbish when it comes to names.**

With her eyes still closed Elphaba rolled over onto her side flinching slightly as the movement aggravated her neck.

Her eyes fell on the man sleeping next to her as she managed to get comfortable she realised it was Fiyero.

She looked down, there fingers where threaded together she spent a few seconds studying there joint hands.

She fingered the small diamonds that sat on his wrist.

A small smile played across her face he had been so supportive,loving and helpful Elphaba had no idea how to make it up to her boyfriend but she knew she had to try.

Elphaba leaned over and kissed Fiyero on the forehead "I promise I'll try I love you" her voice was slight whisper only making him flinch a little as her lips brushed lightly against his forehead.

she put her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes, not before making sure that Fiyeros fingers where still tightly threaded with hers.


	9. note

I thought I would put a small note on this story as its not been up dated in so long

the first question being should I continue or have I lost the few readers I had?

Secondly I have to say sorry for not up dating , since my last up date iv finished college,seen wicked twice and started a new job.

I will up date just not right away as I'm going to see Oliver :D then going away :D

So again I'm sorry again.

I promise to up-date more too.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello people! Sorry its been so long since I last up-dated the writers block has been horrific to be honest I don't have another excuse. Iv been performing a lot as well lol.

Since the last update iv seen Kerry in oliver and Nikki Davis Jones (aka god ) in wicked and iv planned to go and see her again, both of these performances where fantastic! Anyway here's the story update.

"Fae?"

Silence.

"Fae, please talk to me…please?"

This is how Fiyero spent his days, trying to get Elphaba to speak. To merely  
utter a single word. But she laid there like always, in complete silence.

"Please . . . you don't need to be afraid anymore I'm here."

She was curled up on her bed facing the window, as she had been for the past  
few days. Elphaba had tried to make good on her promise; she had tried to be  
stronger. But every time she did, memories from that night flooded her mind.

She hadn't left the room at all, choosing to stay in her bed. Glinda had made  
up an excuse about Elphaba not feeling well and had picked up work from all of  
Elphaba's different classes.

Glinda had been the one to bandage up Elphaba's neck. The poor girl had  
panicked when Fiyero had touched her. The hurt look that flashed across  
Fiyero's soft features broke Elphabas heart. "I'm sorry" she had said.

Fiyero hadn't asked her about what happened that night again.

The first and only time he had asked, he saw Elphaba close up even more … if  
that had been at all possible.

But now as they sat on Elphaba's bed, Fiyero had to wonder what he could do to  
make things at least a little better for her. He looked over at her desk,  
looking at the pile of work sitting on the top when he suddenly came up with  
an idea.

"Fae, why don't we do some work? Come on, I know how much you enjoy life  
sciences."

Elphaba slowly moved to sit up, her bandaged neck restricting her movement.

Quickly Fiyero moved round to the side of the bed, putting an arm round her  
shoulders.

Elphaba seemed to stiffen slightly at the contact but relaxed when she  
remembered who was helping her up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Elphaba had  
her hands in her lap.

"Fiyero, what are we doing? Please, all I want to do is sleep."

"Fae, that's all you've been doing. Come on, you can do it."

"Do what?"

"You'll see."

Fiyero slowly put his arm around Elphaba's waist, lifting her off the bed and  
helping her stand.

"We're gonna go for a little walk, ok?"

Elphaba visibly tensed. "I… I don't know, Fiyero. What if he's out there?"

Fiyero only tightened his grip on her waist. "You'll be fine. I'm with you,  
and I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Elphaba suddenly remembering the silent promise she made to Fiyero nodded.  
"Ok, lets go".


	11. Chapter 10

**I think the lyrics iv used in this chapter sort of explain how Fiyero feels towards Elphaba and I thought it would be a good idea to put them in the form of a short note can anyone guess where there from? Apart from that everything's crazy right now iv been given two plays to do and im working lol. And on top of all that im 18 next week so iv been getting very excited hehe**

**Enjoy this short but needed chapter reviews are welcome.=]**

After much persuasion on fiyero's part they managed to make it outside.

Before they had left the dorm room fiyero had stuffed some of Elphaba's school books in a bag and slung it over his shoulder .

he held her hand tightly in his as they made there way to a bench on the edge of the shiz green.

"Remember what I said Fae you don't have to be afraid anymore"

Elphaba managed to give him a faint smile. Then carried on looking straight ahead.

Fiyero couldn't describe the look he saw in Elphaba's eyes, was it fear or determination? He couldn't b e sure.

As they made themselves comfortable Fiyero pulled a book out of his pocket.

"Elphaba I have a present for you"

Without another word he placed the book in her hand.

A small smile made its way across Elphaba's face " you didn't have to…why?".

"why not Fae you are my girlfriend after all"

Another small smile.

"go on open the front cover"

Inside was a message

_If you need a friend I'll be there.  
Someone to rely someone on_

_someone who cares.  
You can always believe in me.  
Someone who will catch you when you fall.  
Somebody behind you through it all.  
You can always depend on me.  
You can always count on me. _

_I will always love you_

_Fiyero_

"Oh Fiyero thank you ….. I just wish…"

"wish what? fae please tell me"  
Elphaba's eyes glazed over and Fiyero could tell she was about to cry.

" hey its ok please don't cry"

With- out thinking Fiyero put his arm around her she flinched still not comfortable with contact. "why do you bottle this up Elphaba? Why don't you like talking to me anymore?"

Elphaba's head shot up.

"maybe I don't want to talk about this Fiyero I don't want to remember it hurts to much".

Without another word Elphaba pushed Fiyero's arm off her and left still on shaky legs and still holding the poem book close to her.

Fiyero sat by himself on the bench stunned he slung the book bag he had grabbed over his shoulder and got up, the only person he knew Elphaba would talk to was Glinda.

He knew he had two choices .

Either Elphaba would get better on her own with help from him and Glinda, or he would have to find someone else that could help her.


	12. Chapter 11

**Afternoon all this is just a very short update I promise there is another one on the way **

_The young princess slept on as her prince sat by her bed side a far away look on his face._

_The prince took a book from his jacket and opened it to a page marked with a red book mark make of leather. As he began to read aloud he momentarily forgot about everything else as he described the places and people of the story. He had taken to reading to his love a welcome release for the frustration he was feeling. _

_Hours past._

_He carried on reading to her though the night._

_A long sigh escaped his when in the early hours of the morning he realised she had still not woken. A small tear made its way down the prince's face he didn't have the energy to wipe it away._


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok another small update people. Im not very happy with Fiyero in this chapter :S**

**A lot has been going on so iv not had time to update the story. Iv had four shows college and work. As I update this its not exactly three weeks till London and im soooo excited **** iv just had so much college work to do sooo sorry lol **

**Ohohoh and iv now started playing the ukulele :D **

Elphaba closed the book placing it oh the floor next to her. She looked round the deserted green a small smile playing on her sharp features. Elphaba had spent a long part of the afternoon outside the sun shinning on her face, even though the weather was cold the sun fought its way though the clouds.

Fiyero had made his way back to his dorm hoping Elphaba had gone back there. He had looked everywhere even checking with Glinda .

As he closed the door to his room behind him Fiyero picked his post up off the side and shuffled though it in with the pile was a letter addressed to him in his fathers meat handwriting. He sighed his parents loved checking up on him. He stuffed the letter in his pocket with out opening it and made his way out of the room.

Under the cherry three is where he found her .

A small smile.

A sigh.

Elphaba had curled up under the tree wrapped in a scarf, her eyes closed she had leant back again the tree.

For the first time in a while Fiyero saw how at peace she was, after everything that had happened Fiyero was surprised and how she was still standing.

He stood a short distance away from her for some time just watching her. After sometime he slowly made his way over to her.

Hearing a noise behind her Elphaba turned to see Fiyero walking towards her.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Fiyero had opened the letter from his father. It said that Fiyero's father would like them to visit for the winter holidays. Both where happy with the idea wanting to get away from everything. It was the first time in a while that Fiyero saw his girlfriend happy.

**I hate this chapter its crap. **

**Right suggestion time people can people give me some story suggestions I don't really know where to take this story :S review if you like **


	14. Chapter 13

***creeps out of a corner* hi guys im sorry iv not updated in so long but life has been crazy for me a family emergency stopped me from writing anymore chapters for the past few months iv been all over the joint. Iv also had to write a story for my English class so iv had to think a lot about that, i will post it as a one shot up here as it has wicked elements to it hehe. Speaking of wicked i went again at Christmas and saw nikki davis jones and sarah earnshaw i think it was the best show iv ever seen got to meet them to it was awesome! Anyway rant over enjoy the update :D **

"Come with me"

"What?"

"I said come with me Fae, come home with me for winter break"

It had been two weeks since Fiyero had received the letter from his father asking him to visit for winter break, he couldn't be happier to be going back home to see his family.

"Come with me, come and meet my family you'll love them they really want to meet you after reading so much about you in the letters Iv sent them".

Elphaba rolled over so she was facing him, they where both spread out across Elphaba's bed it had been two weeks since they had even spoken about what happened and two weeks since Fiyero had asked her to go home with him. Not sure of asking her again Fiyero had not pushed the subject but he wanted so badly for Elphaba to meet his family to show them how amazing she was.

Elphaba had gone back to her classes a week ago the other students seemed to know what had happened. The cut on Elphaba's neck had begun to heal leaving behind a red scar that stood out against the girls emerald skin. She was still scared of stepping out of the safety of her dorm room, she was happier when she realized Fiyero was by her side all the time. Fiyero and Glinda had continued to support their friend; they both took it in turns staying up at night if Elphaba had a nightmare. Fiyero hardly spent any time win his dorm room any more he felt better when he was lying next to Elphaba at nights. The green girl had given up one of her book shelves so Fiyero could keep his books in her room. A small smile crept across his face as his eyes moved around the room they spent so much time in. One side was covered with pink, the other dark purple with book shelves lining the walls

Fiyero was still for a moment he look down at his girl friend seeing conflict in her eyes "come on Fae I promise I'll look after you"

A small sigh escaped her lips "ok I'll come meet your parents".

Elphaba smiled her first proper smile she thought back again to the promise that she had made to her boy friend she felt proud that she could finally start making good one that promise.

**Hey guys dont shoot me if you find mistakes i just wanted to get this up so people could see im still updating **


	15. Chapter 14

Woo hoo I got to update this story at last. Had hair on while I was writing a lot of this so inspiration easily appeared ok so same Crap really iv been busy with college and work and the such sooo yeah would like to hear back from some people who are reading this. Let me know what you think of the story line good bad?

Packing the last of there stuff into the carriage Fiyero's could not wipe the smile of his face. It had been a month since Elphaba had said yes to meeting his parents and now seemed to be the perfect time. The had decided to spend the whole brake at Fiyero's place so he could carry out the plans that he had made for the break.

Elphaba sat in the corner of the carriage with a nervous look on her face. It had been three days since the journey to Fiyero's home had begun and they where both looking forward to getting some rest.

"I'm nervous"

Fiyero looked up from the book he was reading to see his girl friend shacking slightly. A worried look appeared on his face, "hey its ok what are you so worried about? you'll be safe I promise." Fiyero pulled his girlfriend into a protective hug. "I promised I would keep you safe didn't I?" Fiyero looked down and frowned when he saw the un-happy look on his girl friend's face. Elphaba refused to answer his question instead choosing to look out of the carriage window.

Another hour passed before the couple said another word to each other it was Fiyero that spoke first. He shook Elphaba to wake her from her light sleep " look out the window Fae you can see my home, where nearly there".

Elphaba looked up instantly a look of slight shock working its way across her face. Looking between the view outside and Fiyero she began to speak, "wow wait that's your house that's amazing". Fiyero just chuckled and stuffed all the books that they had into a small bag that he had bought along on the trip.

The castle came into full view, Elphaba could not take her eyes off it. The building itself looked like something out of a fair tale. The walls where covered in Ivey rose bushes lined the pathway leading up to the wooden from of the front door. The gates that kept the castle safe where closed guards standing at either side.

Fiyero's parents appeared at the door as the couple got out of the carriage almost immediately Elphaba shrunk back into Fiyero's side not making eye contact with either of Fiyero's parents.

Fiyero's mother who's name was Ava stood proudly at the front of her families home. She was a tall women with long dark hair, much like Elphaba's .

Fiyero's father stood as tall, Elphaba noticed as she got out of the carriage that he had a regal air about him. He seemed to be the sort of person who demanded respect at all times. Elphaba shrunk further into Fiyero's side he sighed as he began\ to feel her shake next time him. It was going to be a long trip.

Um I just need to say a quick thanks to the following people: leash111 , WickedObsessed22, Wickedthemusicalisamazing and anyone else who has taken the time to look at my work. Even if you've not looked at this story you guys have been great with your feed back and ideas for the other story so it would be great to hear more from you. While I'm typing just a heads up that there will be a one shot coming soon, as I will post up the short story I'm going to enter in the wicked young writers awards so I'm hoping you guys will like it.


End file.
